Radiofrequency transmission/reception systems fed with differential electrical signals are very attractive for current and future wireless communications systems, in particular for the concepts of autonomous communicating objects. A differential feed is a feed by two signals of equal amplitude in phase opposition. It helps to reduce, or indeed to eliminate, undesirable so-called “common mode” noise in transmission and reception systems.